nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
BMW M3 GTS (E92)
The BMW M3 GTS (E92) is a track-oriented variant of the BMW M3 (E92), and was introduced to the public in 2009 before manufacturing beginning in 2010. The GTS is equipped with a large rear spoiler, black rims, and is only painted in orange. Thanks to the extensive use of lightweight materials such as polycarbonate and the sacrifice of luxury goods, the GTS ran over 35 seconds faster than the standard version at the Nordschleife. The M3 GTS had a limited production run of 250 units. ''Need for Speed: World'' The BMW M3 GTS was released for Need for Speed: World on February 17, 2012 as a tier 3 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. The M3 GTS is a competitive A class car, due to its powerful nitrous boost and quick acceleration. Because of a balanced weight distribution, the M3 GTS has a lot of traction and good steering responsiveness. Its stock top speed is 189 mph (305 km/h). The BMW M3 GTS is vastly superior to the BMW M3 E92 in terms of performance and is competitive in every game mode, considering its performance is up to par with the fastest cars in the game. However, it lacks power compared to the BMW M1 Procar. Orange The Orange style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on February 17, 2012. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on January 9, 2013. Cop Edition The Cop Edition style is a Cop Edition that costs . It was released on April 27, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The BMW M3 GTS appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 4 vehicle. It is available from the beginning. The M3 GTS has an "easy" handling rating, average acceleration times, and an impressive top speed. ''Jack'' The Jack signature edition is a tier 4 car available from the beginning, and has the same performance traits as the stock tier 4 GTS, but has a matte dark grey body colour. ''Most Wanted'' The Most Wanted edition is a tier 4 car available with the Heroes and Villains Pack, and has the same performance traits as the stock tier 4 GTS, but has a livery based on the BMW M3 GTR featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is unlocked upon beating 45 Autolog recommendations. It produces 574bhp at 8,300rpm, reaches a top speed of 217 mph (350 km/h), has a 0-60 mph time of 3.8 seconds, and has an "easy" handling rating. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The M3 GTS appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as a racer vehicle. Racer It is unlocked for the racer faction upon the player completing any of the SpeedLists offered at rank 3. Once unlocked, it can be purchased for . ) |l5= Sparco|l5n=Sparco|l5r= Complete two Rank 3 Speedlists ( ) |l6= NightRide|l6n= Night Ride|l6r=Complete three Rank 3 Speedlists ( )}} Gallery NFSW_BMW_M3_GTS_Orange.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Orange) NFSW_BMW_M3_GTS_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_BMW_M3_GTS_Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cop Edition) TheRun-image130180.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image130181.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 4 - Jack) TheRun-image130183.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 4 - Most Wanted) TheRun-image130182.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 5 - NFS Edition) NFSRM3GTS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (Digital Revolution Livery) pl:BMW M3 GTS Category:Cop Edition Cars Category:Heroes and Villains Pack Cars